Battle of Dumai's Wells
The Battle of Dumai's Wells occurs at the beginning of 1000 NE. An extremely bloody battle, the One Power was used to devastating effect, and the world was changed forever in the end as the first Aes Sedai swore fealty to the Dragon Reborn, prompted by both his ta'veren twisting of chance, and the threat of Mazrim Taim and the Asha'man. The battle began at Dumai's Wells, when the Shaido attacked the loyalist Tower Aes Sedai's wagon train and escalated when Rand's forces, led by Perrin Aybara, accompanied by the Salidar Aes Sedai from the Caemlyn Embassy, arrived to rescue him. Mazrim Taim, acting independently of Perrin, arrived during the battle with the Asha'man via gateways; the Asha'man were responsible for breaking the ranks of Shaido attempting to reach Rand after their betrayal of the Tower Aes Sedai. Events precipitating the battle Elaida, the Amyrlin Seat, sent an emissary of Sisters to Rand al'Thor to convince him to go to the White Tower where he could be kept safe (and controlled by the Tower). When Rand proves uncooperative, the Tower Aes Sedai kidnapped him according to Elaida's secret orders. The Aes Sedai have also met and made a prior arrangement with the Shaido Aiel to escort their party to Tar Valon once Rand was in hand, but as the Aes Sedai travelled toward Tar Valon with their captive, the Shaido betrayed their agreement and instead attacked the Aes Sedai party to take Rand for themselves. It was Sevanna's plan to marry Rand, keeping him shielded, and gain power for herself over the Aiel through him. The Tower Aes Sedai did not depart immediately for the White Tower after the kidnapping, instead waiting several days before announcing they were fed up with Rand's delaying tactics. Not long after they left Cairhien, Berelain discovered Rand's sword and sword belt in his apartments, which he usually keeps close to him. After bringing them to Perrin, they, along with Dobraine and others, realized that Rand has been kidnapped. Following this, Perrin, Dobraine, Rhuarc, and Sorilea organise a small rescue party, for fear that revealing Rand's kidnapping would drive even more Aiel warriors to the Bleakness. Forces Rand's kidnappers * 39 Tower Aes Sedai led by Galina Casban * 582 Younglings led by Gawyn Trakand Shaido Aiel Led by Sevanna * Approximately 40,000 * Included the Wise Ones of the Jumai Shaido who could channel (about 300). Rand's rescuers * About 1,000 wolves led by Perrin Aybara * 300 Two Rivers men led by Dannil Lewin * 500 Cairhienin men led by Dobraine Taborwin * 200 Winged Guards from Mayene led by Havien Nurelle * 200 Asha'man led by Mazrim Taim * 9 Salidar Aes Sedai * 90 Aiel Wise Ones led by Sorilea * Approximately 6,000 Aiel led by Rhuarc, clan chief of the Taardad ** 5,000 siswai'aman ** 1,000 Far Dareis Mai The Battle As the forces loyal to Rand caught up with the Tower Aes Sedai, they saw that the Shaido forces had surrounded the Tower Aes Sedai’s wagons at Dumai’s Wells and are in the process of assaulting it. An impromptu plan was devised whereby Perrin would lead the Two Rivers men, Cairhienin, Aiel spears and Winged Guards to charge down into the valley at the back of the Shaido forces coinciding with attack by wolves, their goal being to reach Rand by cutting through the Shaido despite being severely outnumbered. The rebel Aes Sedai and Wise Ones accompanying the rescue party were ordered by Perrin to stay on the ridge. But, the Aes Sedai, restricted by their Three Oaths, charged into the Shaido forces with their Warders so that they can bring the One Power into use on the battlefield and very likely because they wanted to reach Rand before Perrin could. In the meantime, as the Shaido continued their assault on the Tower camp, three of the six Aes Sedai assigned to shield and guard Rand had to tie off their shields so they could assist in the defense. This allowed Rand to break through the shield, stilling the three remaining Aes Sedai in the process. Rand then rescued Min in the confusion of battle and began to shield and incapacitate the Tower Aes Sedai one by one; as he is using saidin he is undetectable to the women. This confused the Tower Aes Sedai and made their situation more desparate as they struggled to hold back the Shaido from breaching their lines. Just as Rand’s rescuers are about to be overwhelmed by the Shaido forces, around 200 Asha'man led by Mazrim Taim Travel to Dumai's Wells among the Shaido forces and immediately begin to destroy them using the One Power in an effort to reach Rand. As they did, they erected a dome of Air around the wagons to hold back the Shaido. By this time, Perrin had also reached the wagons and appealed to Rand to lift the dome and let forces loyal to him trapped outside the dome to be let in. Instead, Rand ordered Taim to "send a message" to Sevanna. The Asha’man lifted the dome of Air and attacked using the One Power, devastating the Shaido forces, which was quickly routed and forced to flee. Aftermath After the battle, the nine Salidar Aes Sedai came over to congratulate Rand, who forced them to kneel and swear an oath of fealty to him. Though the Aes Sedai attempted to refuse, they capitulated under the influence of ta'veren and Taim's threat to force them to their knees. The Younglings, led by Gawyn Trakand, regrouped some miles north of Dumai's Wells. Retreating units of Aiel engaged the Younglings as they cut their way out of the battlefield. The Younglings later rescued some surviving Tower Aes Sedai and escorted them back to the Tower. Dumai's Wells, Battle of